Mage's nightmare
by Pandagirl111111
Summary: Lucy is going through some tough times at the guild. She thought things would get better... But they didn't... They got worse...Which leads her away from her guild to her worst nightmare... But bad things can turn good
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

It was just another day at the guild. People shouting and fighting... But no one is talking to me. Except Natsu. Every since Lissanna came back every one has been ignoring me a Natsu.

He said that Lissanna is different. Like she is a different person.

Mira hates me. Erza hates me. And levy hates me. I don't know why. Gray is ok but he does give me glares now and then.

I stepped inside the guild hall. And like usual everyone ignores me. But now Natsu is hanging out with gray.

Gray and Natsu come over to me and say "Hey Lucy do you want to go on a job?!" Gray asks me

My eyes widened. They wanted to go on a job with me?! "YES!" I screamed at them.

"OK meet us at the train station in an hour" Natsu said smiling.

-an hour later at the train station

Lucy Pov

I saw Natsu and Gray up ahead of me. They were with Lissanna. And they were all grinning. I summoned Lyra the harp because she has excellent hearing and asked her to let us hear the conversation.

This is what I heard "so tell me the plan again Lissanna. Sorry I forgot" Natsu said

" ok so when you get to mount Halkabay steal Lucy's keys but keep them safe. Then a Valcain will probably come because they are perverts. And she won't have any magic to use. Then with the invisible potion I gave you, you will turn invisible and strip Lucy and then the Valcain will come and do the rest. Make it look like she is striping herself and gray will have it all on video." Lissanna said with a smirk

I gasped. So loud they heard me. Tears in my eyes. They looked at me with shock.

Gray POV

crap she heard us "Lissanna what do we do?" But Lissanna wasn't Lissanna anymore

She had turned into a dark demon. For the first time Natsu had fear in his eyes.

Lucy POV

This isn't Lissanna. The Lissanna I knew was kind. The demon put her hand forward and summoned a body. It was the REAL Lissanna.

She had fainted. Then the demon turned to me. Her hand shot a blast heading towards me. Natsu tried to go in front but it still hit me. I could hear Natsu calling my name. Then.. Total darkness.

Natsu POV

"LUCY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I went to Lucy and hugged her. 'I should have never agreed to the plan' I thought in my head. She was disappearing. Like when Lissanna disappeared to Edolas.

Then she was gone.

I ran up and punched the demon. And she was fading away too. Gray grabbed the REAL Lissanna and we went to the guild to tell them the bad news.

Kaname POV

I woke up to the smell of blood. I went down stairs straight to the smell of the blood. It was Yuki. And Hanabusa was drinking blood from her hand. I quickly slapped Hansbusa and made him say sorry.

But I felt another presence. It was coming from the bushes. "Show yourself!" I demanded a teenage girl came out. She had long golden hair.

"I am going to have to erase your memory." I said calmly

She nodded and headed towards me.

I put my hand on her forehead and cast the spell...1...2...3..but nothing happened.

I did it again, and again and again but it still didn't work. I was getting angry. And I lashed a lightning bolt at her. But no effect.

"Hanabusa! Akasuki! Rima! Attack her!" I ordered

"But she didn't do anyth" I cut off Hanabusa

"NOW!" I shouted . They nodded

Lucy POV

I am being attacked for no reason! A guy with yellow wavy hair.. I think his name was Hanabusa.. Came running towards me with ice. Much like Gray. But I just stood there. When he was about to attack his ice melted.

Next the girl Rima attacked me with a lightning bolt. But as soon as it got anywhere near me it disappeared.

The last guy came at me with fire... That was my breaking point. The fire disappeared. I started crying and pouring tears. Around me lots of planets. It looked like I was doing Urano metria but with the words. A big flash of light. Everyone gasped. When it finished I think took out the leader Kaname. All of the people around me gasped. Then one boy said to me "what have you done..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki POV

"KANAME!'" I scream as I rushed right over to him.

He had blood all over his body. His wounds were not healing. What did that girl do!

I put my ear near his heart...no beat.."he is dead?.. He can't be.. He is a vampire..." I had tears in my eyes. Then I pulled out a weapon. The head master said to only use it to KILL a vampire or hunter

It was a sharp giant sword. All of the vampires (that were around me) widened there eyes.

Hanabusa POV

I never thought Yuki would use that weapon, with one touch it could kill you. Wait does she think... Oh know... She thought Kaname is dead because he had no heart beat...

STUPID!

Vampire's don't have much heart beat. And purebloods don't have ANY heart beat.

Crap, she is going to kill the golden haired girl for no reason. We attacked her first.

Yuki stepped forward. Then she sprinted to the blonde, sword in hand. I couldn't let that girl die. Even know I haven't met her I feel as if I owe her something.

I teleported in front of her. Then Yuki saw me but didn't stop it in time.

But instead of pain the blonde pushed me away from the sword.

And... Yuki hit her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But the sword didn't go through. It stopped at her skin. Yuki tried pushing it in. But it didn't go. It wa like her skin was made of steel.

Then right before me eyes... The weapon that could kill and destroy anything... Got destroyed. It shattered into a million pieces.

Yuki fell to her knee's.

The blonde walked to Yuki.

But I pushed her. She fell to the ground with a thump

Then she said " so you don't want me to heal your friends?" I was shocked. She wanted to help. We attacked her and she still wanted to help?

I offered my hand and she took it. She looked at me.. The saw my teeth. Happy turned to scared.

Lucy POV

He.. They.. Are vampires. I fell back on the ground shaking in fear. "a vampire..." Was all I managed to mumble out. So when he was putting that girls hand in his mouth... Oh dear god... I thought that they were acting...

Shit shit shit

Tears rolling down my face. Then Loke/Leo appeared in front of me.

I was blacking out. But Loke/Leo caught me. Then... Total darkness

Loke/Leo POV

I caught Lucy as she fell.

I looked around looks like all of those 'vampires' have recovered.

Then it looked like the leader came to me and said " how dare you.."

"What" I answered

" A human , Vampire or hunter should never harm a pureblood.."

He said

Then Lucy opened her eyes. I think she heard what he said. Then Lucy said " well... I am not a human, hunter or a vampire so don't tell me what to do.."

The leader got mad " you must be a hunter! If not then what are you!" He shouted

" SHE'S A MAGE!" I screamed then I shot a light at the vampire

But a girl jumped in front of him. "RUKA!" And few of them shouted

They were all in fight mode I would have to fight for Lucy.

But the Lucy stood up. "Loke use star dress and also Aquarius then go back.. " she said

I nodded.

I used star dress with her and her outfit changed. In was a much like my black outfit but a girl version of it.

Then I combined Aquarius with my star dress on Lucy. Now the black dress had light strands if blue and the Aquarius water mark on her chest.

Then I disappeared.

Kaname POV

She hurt us.. How dare she hurt a pureblood.

Then she said " my name is Lucy and I am not a vampire , human or hunter, I am a Mage" she told us

" I am Kaname a pureblood Vampire."

I told her

Then I attacked. Lightning , ice, fire , magic power and even blood cut didn't work

Then she attacked. She put her shandy up in the air and said " "Regulus water star! " then a bright blue light came and hit us all

But out of no where.. Zero

Lucy POV

A silver haired boy was next to me holding a gun up to my head.

" make one more move and I shoot" he said

I knew that was a vampire gun. I just knew it.

I smirked "go right a head..."

Gun shot. But nothing happened.

He was shocked. While he was in that state I grabbed the gun and put my arm around his neck to Choke him.

Then I put the gun to HIS head.

"Surrender or die" I shouted

" we surrender " Kaname said

"Look why did you attack me in the first place?" I asked

"Well my mind spell wasn't working so I thought you might have been a pureblood so I made the others attack you to see..." He said

"It's fine. I need a place to stay. Since you attacked me for no reason may you please provide me with a place to stay? " I ask

"Of corse miss...Lucy was it?" I nodded

" follow me." He said

Then we walked a office and man was there. "Lucy this a Mr cross. He runs this I forgot to say this is cross academy. This is where you will stay." Kaname said

"Hello miss. Your name is Lucy right." I nodded "well Kaname said that you are in the night class. Are you a vampire?" He asked

"No" I told him

"Then a human?"

" No"

"Hunter?"

"I said no god damn it!" I shouted

"Then what are you?" He asked

" I am a Mage. A Mage is a person the had magical abilities. But that person is not a human. They are a Mage." I said

" she defeated me in a second.." Kaname said

The head master looked shocked. Almost frightened of me. "Then yes you will go in the night class but..."

He said

"But what?" Kaname asked

The head master whispered something to Kaname

" that's ok he won't do any harm I will make sure of it" Kaname said

Then Kaname took a key out of his pocket and gave it to me. He said that is to key and your room number is 0, but it's on the top floor.

I went up and unlocked the door.

I heard a gun preparing. I opened the door and inside was my room mate.

The silver haired boy.

"You.."

"You..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At fairy tail Levy POV

I regret ignoring Lucy. But Lissanna forced me to. She said that she will kill one of us if we didn't

The doors flew open. Natsu and Gray came in with Lissanna in their hands

"Where is Lucy... " I asked shaking

"She...she...isnotherewithusanymore" gray said

I had a smile. I thought gray had said a dare that Natsu had told him to do.

But the gray said again "I am sorry... She is gone..."

What

"You've got to be joking right? Hahahaha what a funny joke! But really where is she?"

But instead of 'yeah you got me she is at home' he said "Levy... She. Is. Gone."

"No. no no no! She can't be! Lucy!

I didn't say sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you! But now your gone... LUCY COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME! I AM SORRY. Please! please..." By that time everyone was crying.

I was speechless. By that time Lissanna was awake and smiling. But she did look concerned. "It's her fault.. ITS LISSANNA's FAULT! AGHHHH! I HATE YOU LISSANNNA! EVERYONE IN THE GUILD HATES YOU! IF YOU DIDNT MAKE US IGNORE LUCY SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND HAPPY! BUT NO! YOU CAME BACK FROM EDOLAS AND MADE YOURSELF THE CENTRE OF THE GUILD! I HATE YOU!"I screamed

"but I..." "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" By that time I was crying my head off.

"That. Is. It. I will make you see just how much pain you have caused me...Lord of the heavens open so I can retrieve what is mine. Open gate of the heavens. DESTROY MY ENEMY WITH DEATH. INFUSION! CLAW OF HELL!" I chanted

A giant bubble appeared around Lissanna and she was trapped within it. She was floating up. You could her her screams.

The others tried to reason with me " please levy. Maybe Lucy isn't dead" Natsu said "IF SHE ISN'T THEN WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled

Then Gajeel said " levy don't hurt her. " " WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONT HURT HER! SHE KILLED LUCY! SO NOW SHE HAS CONVINCED YOU TO JOIN HER!

WELL THAT GIVES ME MORE REASON TO KILL HER! SHE KILLED LUCY NOW I WILL DO THE SAME!" More stream of dark energy flowed into the bubble.

"Stop!" I heard someone scream

It was Loke.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it. The magic bubble disappeared.

"LOKE! SO YOU DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR MASTER! THAT WOMEN KILLED HER" I screamed

"SLAP" Natsu slapped me.

"Natsu... So.. You would rather hurt me THAN THE PERSON THAT KILLED LUCY!"

" Lissanna didn't kill Lucy. A demon that was pretending to be Lissanna killed her."

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE SAY SHE IS DEAD!" But that wasn't my voice.

It was Lissanna's. We all stared at her.

"Lucy isn't dead you idiots! " she yelled

"Then where" one guild member asked

"When the demon dropped me my eyes were still open. She didn't die. She disappeared. More like faded away. Anyway it looked exactly like when I faded away to Edolas. So mayb..." But I cut her off "Maybe she is alive in another world!" I shouted

Then master came out "listen up brats! If it is like Lissanna is saying then maybe she will come back.!

So let's party for the real Lissanna's return and wait for Lucy!"

Everyone cheered.

But I still wasn't happy. I still hated Lissanna. Even know it wasn't her, when she probably came back she would still be the centre of attention. And Lucy would still be alone.

The she walked over to me and said "look I am sorry. But I didn't do anything.. So why are you upset?"

I chuckled. " why am I upset? Easy answer. Ask Mira how she felt when she lost you. And it was elfmans fault! I know it was by accident and no one blamed him now but how to do thing Mira felt! WELL THATS WHAT I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW! AM GET YOU FUCKING HAND OFF MY SHOULDER YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her face.

She back away. Mira came to me and hugged me. My tears going onto her t-shirt. "I don't care if you throw a giant sorry parade or if Lucy comes back or even if you didn't do anything... I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! STOP BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! AND JUST MOVE ON! SHE CANT BE THAT IMPORTANT! MAYBE SHE IS WORTHLESS!" Lissanna shouted back

My eyes widened. "did you call her worthless..." "Um.." "I SAID DID YOU FUCKING CALL HER WORTHLESS!...no...NO YOUR THE WORTHLESS ONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN EDOLAS WHERE YOU BELONG!" I screamed back

I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I was crying so much it was going to leave a stain.

"I am sorry.. I didn't mean to say she was worthless I just was sayi" but I didn't hear the rest.

I blacked out

At cross academy Lucy Pov

"You.."

"You.."

I just entered the room I was staying in. And that guy I met earlier with the gun was there.

"Kaname wtf is that girl doing in MY room"

"Your room? This is MY room"

I said back

"Well Lucy, Zero is going to be your new room mate. And Zero , Lucy is now going to share this room with you."

Kaname replied

"WHAT!" We both screamed

"That is the final choice. Now Zero help Lucy with her stuff" Kaname said

" I ain't helping her with anything.." He replied

"That is an order!" The pureblood shouted.

"No Kaname it's ok. I didn't actually bring any stuff with me. My spirit will bring me clothes when I need it." He nodded

"Also Lucy you will be joining the night class and zero, continue your disciplinary club job with Yuki but keep a close watch on Lucy."

We both nodded.

It was getting dark and Kaname have me the night class uniform. I put it on and heading to the class. Zero was behind me.

Then Yuki came to me and said " I am sorry that I attacked you for no reason. Please forgive me"

"Of course!" I said cheerfully

We were in the night class , classroom and I walked in.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I guy with short blonde wavy hair , I think

his name was Hanabusa licked his lips and stared at my neck

Kaname then said " everyone this is Lucy. She will be joining the night class." I bowed and then took a seat.

After the night class was over I was walking back to the moon dormitory when I saw the guy named Hanabusa with a human girl.

He was licking her neck. I remember I was aloud to stop the because I had the badge. My badge was a golden necklace with the symbol on it while the others had it around their arm.

I was about to jump but then Hanabusa put down the girl and erased her memory.

I was about to walk over to him but then I felt something sharp go through my neck "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" I screamed

A vampire had bitten me. It was a level E. We talked about them in class. Hanabusa rushed right over to be and froze the vampire.

I was falling on him. We both fell. I was on top of him. He could smell my blood.

"May I... Please..taste your blood.. I won't bite..." I slowly nodded

He said he wouldn't bite so..

He then licked my neck. But it didn't hurt.

Then we got up. And he said sorry.

Then I walked back to my room.

Zero quickly said to me " who bit you?!" "Um.. A level E.. But Hanabusa got rid of him."

"I see... Let's go to bed." He said

"Ok"

{Next day}

Lucy Pov

Kaname said I had to get ready at 4:30pm for the night class students to walk through the day dorm.

So I woke up at 4 and was ready at 4:20

I was standing near Kaname when we were walking when all the girls from the day class pulled me out and said "are you new to the night class?"

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"You are beautiful!"

" I love your necklace!"

"Your hair is soo pretty!"

My head was hurting. Suddenly Zero pulled me out and we went to some stair case.

"Will we be safe from those stalkers?" I asked

But he didn't answer.

"Hello are you there" I asked

But then he did something.

He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He unbuttoned my shirt. You could see my bra. I thought this was a strip prank.

But the he dug he teeth into my neck.

" AGH!" I screamed.

He was sucking my blood.

Then me took it out and dug he teeth into me chest.

He pulled me to the ground. My back to the ground. His left hand was holding my left hand down and his right hand was on my neck.

He was onto of my right hand so I couldn't move. Then he dug his fang into the left side of my neck where it wasn't bitten

"AGHH ! HELP SOMEONE!" I screamed

But the someone pushed Zero off me.

"Hanabusa... " I said weakly

He smiled


End file.
